


You

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: I stood in your green light [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s05e15-16 Dark Frontier, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: J/7 set Dark Frontier





	You

She said "Please" and you caved. No, it wasn't so much the word but the way she said it that made you give in. You regret it later when you're on Voyager and she is with the Borg.

You couldn't abandon her so you drag yourself and the crew into danger to save her. 

You save her. There were moments when you thought you'd fail, but you brought her home and tucked her into her alcove. But only two hours later she is wide awake and in your quarters. 

She had a nightmare. She needs comfort, she needs you and in the morning you know that you'll regret leading her into your bedroom but you do it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am this morning.


End file.
